


i hope for better weather

by viciousvices



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousvices/pseuds/viciousvices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holiday eruris with a little bit of angst, a little bit of fluff, a little bit of humour, and handcuffs that actually don't appear in a sexual context. eruri secret santa 2015 present for yaoishizz @ tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope for better weather

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "ho ho hopefully" by the maine. unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. this is my eruri secret santa present for [hush](http://yaoishizz.tumblr.com)! hope you enjoy it! (hush, please see end notes for more details)

Slumped in the driver’s seat, Levi drums his gloved fingers along the top of the steering wheel and fights back a yawn. A glance at his watch tells him that it’s nearing two in the morning, and that his partner is seven minutes late with coffee. In his sour mood, he almost honks the horn. The noise would be a welcomed change, if he had to be honest, since the silence was beginning to get on his nerves.

 

Parked in the shadows of the warehouse district, there is nothing to look at except the gently falling snow. This early in December, the weather is still agreeable, so he can survive in his parka without the heater on. Hange at HQ hadn’t radioed in for a while, leaving him with no one to talk to. He couldn’t even listen to music, lest his attention gets compromised.  


Levi is swift, strong, and quiet, so he always gets stakeout duty. He hates it.  


He reclines his seat and sets his feet on the dash, keeping the side door of the targeted warehouse within his sight. Even as he lays back, he can still peer at it between his knees. He can rest his eyes for a few minutes, probably. Just a few minutes. He folds his arms across his chest and exhales, eyes closed. It doesn’t take long for the stiffness in his muscles to relax, for the tension in his shoulders to ease.  


The peace is short-lived, when a sharp knock at the window has him promptly drawing his gun.

 

“Easy.” Police detective Smith’s hushed, amused voice from outside the van makes Levi grind his teeth.  


Erwin was a few years older, with as many more years of experience in the field. He had been Levi’s mentor when he was fresh out of the academy, and though Levi had outright hated him for the first few months, they had eventually come to trust each other. He admired Levi’s passion and power, and it was hard for Levi not to be drawn to Erwin’s intellect and conviction. It was a smart match and they'd worked together since.

 

Their relationship is a curious one that neither had ever tried to define. Lately, Levi had taken to considering it ‘annoying’.

 

“Fuckin’ took you long enough.” He unlocks the passenger side door and shoots him a glare, even when he offers him his grande Americano. “Did you get me an extra shot, at least?” He asks, putting the gun back in his hip holster.  


“Of course.”  


The warmth of the drink soothes him, but the caffeine makes him bristle instead of perking him up. “No activity yet.” He reports, stifling another yawn in the crook of his elbow.  


Erwin kicks the snow off his boots and slides into the passenger’s seat. “It’s still early. I wouldn’t expect anything until three, maybe four.”  


“Great. You can wake me up at three-thirty, then.”  


“Ackerman.”  


“You’re right, better make it quarter to four.”  


“Ackerman.”

 

Levi furrows his brow. “I’ve been up since five, give me a break.”  


“Levi.”

 

He looks over at Erwin, who lowers his coffee cup from his mouth and frowns.

 

“I need you. Come on.”

 

“Tch.” He reaches over and wipes the foam from Erwin's top lip with his thumb.

 

“See?” He smiles, playfully catching the fabric of Levi's gloved finger between his teeth. “I’d be a mess without you.”

 

Levi withdraws his hand, turning his head to hide his reddening cheeks as he takes another sip of coffee. It had been some time since he last saw Erwin and he was glad to see him now, clean-shaven and well-dressed, after several weeks. He expresses this the way he usually does; by flipping him off.

 

Erwin laughs, the paper bag in his lap rustling as he goes through it. He comes up with two massive chocolate chip cookies, squished and crumbling. “Got ‘em free, since they were sitting out all day.”

 

“Gross.” Levi says, taking one anyway. It’s a little tough and chewy but he softens it with his coffee, and he’s halfway done eating it when he realizes Erwin’s looking at him again. “Can I help you?” He asks sarcastically, crumbs flying from his mouth.

 

Erwin inclines his head slightly, motioning towards the backseat of the van.

 

“No.” Levi says.

 

Erwin nods exaggeratedly towards the back of the van again, waggling his eyebrows for good measure.

 

“No.” Levi repeats.

 

“Come on, it’s been a while. You know it’ll cheer you up.”

 

“Smith, the last time we fucked in a rental van, I had to pay to get it reupholstered.”

 

“Maybe I came prepared.” Erwin insists, draining the rest of his coffee with his eyes on Levi and a slight smile on his lips.

 

Watching the long, chiseled lines of Erwin’s jaw and neck as he swallows, Levi’s face heats up again. “I would say I can’t believe you were late because you were buying condoms, but I absolutely _can_ believe it.” He tosses back what’s left of his drink and drops the rest of the cookie in the now-empty cup. “Alright, pervert, you win.” He gets up and climbs between their seats with ease—giving Erwin an eyeful of his ass, which Erwin pats lovingly with his hand—over the first set of seats to the second, at the very back of the vehicle.

 

By the time he sits down, Erwin is on his way, his large, hulking frame nearly getting wedged as he tries to clamber over the seats. Levi can’t help but chuckle.

 

“Not everyone is as graceful as you,” Erwin grunts when he finally settles into the backseat. “Not a lot of leg room,” He complains as they both wiggle around, shrugging jackets off, removing gloves, unbuckling belts, and unzipping zippers. They shove their guns in the cup-holders.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll ask for a stakeout limo next time.” Levi deadpans, earning himself a kick to the shin.

 

They sit side by side with their pants undone, and Erwin has to reach for Levi’s face to guide their lips together in the dark. The first kiss is a clumsy mashing of teeth and Erwin swallows Levi’s whines with soothing licks and careful fingers around his slender throat. Levi shoves Erwin’s shirt up and his hands roam across the wide expanse of his chest, squeezing at his shoulders, roughly thumbing at his nipples. He climbs into Erwin’s lap and tilts his head to the side, a silent request to lavish his neck with wet kisses.

 

“Mmm, you smell good.” Erwin whispers, his breath hot and loud in Levi’s ear. “You showered for me?”

 

“I showered,” Levi says, reaching between them and dipping into Erwin’s boxers. “Don’t get cocky.” Before Erwin could point out the inadvertent pun, Levi pulls his dick out and tugs it roughly as he flicks his tongue against the shell of Erwin’s ear.

 

The sincerity in Erwin’s resulting moan almost makes Levi moan, himself. He can feel himself leaking in his underwear, and sighs in relief when Erwin takes him in hand and matches the speed of his strokes. “It _was_ for me.” He continues breathily. “We haven't done a stakeout together in two months and I've barely been in the office in that time. You missed me, Ackerman.”

 

“I missed your big dick, not your big mouth.” Levi pinches his delicate foreskin. It earns him a sharp hiss.

 

“My dick _and_ mouth missed you.” Erwin says, and the underlying, mutual _“yes, I did miss you”_ hangs in the air for a moment before he brings their cocks together in his hot, firm grasp.

 

Levi nestles his face into Erwin’s neck, breathing heavily, rocking his hips up into Erwin’s hand. “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to come on your shirt.”

 

“We still have time.” Erwin murmurs soothingly, placing his other hand on the small of Levi’s back. Levi reaches behind himself impatiently and shoves the hand down, past his jeans, past his underwear. Erwin laughs softly, squeezing his bare ass. “Always in such a rush.”

 

“No,” Levi protests petulantly, face still buried in Erwin’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, you are.” Erwin’s stroke is maddening, slowing down before speeding up, only to slow down again. Their precome leaks all over his fist. “Two months without me and you’re acting like you can’t get off fast enough. You haven’t been with anyone else in that time?”

 

It’s a stupid question to ask. They both know the answer. Levi shakes his head, wordless, panting.

 

“Did you touch yourself?”

 

He nods, groaning when Erwin squeezes his ass again.

 

“It wasn’t enough for you. It’ll never be enough for you. You need me.” Levi keeps nodding, almost desperately, as Erwin’s fingers train down his crack and brush over his entrance. He pushes his hips backwards into the touch. “No one knows your body like I do. Isn’t that right?”

 

“Erwin,” Levi whispers, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Erwin shushes him, and Levi is too preoccupied to respond, focusing on feather-light touches to his backside and the thumb rubbing steady circles over the head of his dick.

 

“I wish I could lay you down, spread you out under me. Pay the attention to you that you deserve.” He continues, middle finger pressing firmly against Levi’s hole, as if testing the resistance. “It’s been too long, hasn’t it?” Erwin doesn’t expect an answer, but gets one in the form of a breathy moan, when his fingertip pushes a little further, barely breaching him. “Two months since I last tasted you… Two and a half since the motel…”

 

“I’m worth the wait.” Levi says, nipping at Erwin’s earlobe.

 

“You are. I’d wait forever for you.” Erwin says it softly, like an exhale. A confession, where the words are fragile in his mouth.

 

They’ve been working together for close to ten years. They’ve been sleeping together for less than half of that. Whether it was an accident or something they’d been building up to, it happened, and it’d never stopped. They don’t talk about it. Their coworkers may know, but they don’t say anything, either. They don’t talk about the fact that, somewhere along the line, it became exclusive. They don’t talk about how Levi came to occupy two drawers of Erwin’s dresser. They don’t talk about the photo of Erwin on Levi’s mantle, where he displays pictures of his late mother, uncle, and childhood friends. They don’t talk about how, in the past year, their jobs have been keeping them apart for weeks at a time, so they are confined to late nights and hurried mornings in a Motel 6 in the limited free time they have. They don’t talk about how serious it was between them before, nor the distance between them now.

 

Levi shuts his eyes, nose brushing down the side of Erwin’s neck. “I wouldn’t make you wait that long.” He feels Erwin’s laugh under his Adam’s apple.

 

“That’s gracious of you.”

 

Levi sits up, nose to nose with him. Their foreheads touch.

 

They’ve never said _it_ out loud before, but he feels it. It’s bubbles up in his stomach, it makes his chest swell, it’s on the tip of his tongue—

 

“Make love to me.” He says in a rush, their lips brushing.  

 

Erwin freezes, eyes wide.

 

There’s a heartbeat of a moment where Levi is struck with panic before he catches Erwin’s gaze focus in on something just past Levi’s head.

 

Simultaneously, they reach for their guns.

 

-

 

The takedown goes faster than Levi expected, which says a lot, since they had both jumped out of the van before doing their pants back up. In hindsight, that might’ve been why the perpetrators (three men, one armed, smuggling and dealing illegal materials) had frozen in hesitation before surrendering. Levi remembers the first time he saw Erwin’s cock and isn’t at all surprised by their reactions.

 

Backup arrives. The cleanup crew arrives. Levi and Erwin are relieved of their duty and instructed to file the necessary reports and paperwork the next day. Cabs are called to take them to their respective homes.

 

They arrive at the motel within five minutes of each other.

 

-

 

Unhurried, they undress. Levi arranges their shoes, hangs their jackets, folds their clothes and sets them in the bedside table drawers with their watches, wallets, keys, and phones beside the alarm clock. In the bathroom, Erwin runs them a hot shower. The complementary shampoo and soap is heavily perfumed and irritates Levi’s nose, so he presses his face into Erwin’s underarm. His musk is purest there, heady and deep.

 

They towel off and slide under the covers of the bed. Erwin covers Levi’s mouth with his before he gets a chance to complain how itchy the blanket is.

 

“Four hours ‘til sunrise.” Erwin murmurs, settling his hand on the curve of Levi’s hip.

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Sleep?”

 

“Fuck that.” Levi whispers. He shoves at Erwin until he’s flat on his back, climbs over him and straddles his waist. “I thought you were going to pound me.”

 

A small smile tugs at the corners of Erwin’s mouth. “I thought you wanted me to make love to you.”

 

In the darkness of the room, Levi is glad Erwin cannot see him blush.

 

“I’m not making fun of you.” He says gently. “I want to take care of you. Please, let me.”

 

When Levi still doesn’t respond, Erwin tilts his chin up to kiss Levi on the tip of the nose.

 

“Fine.” He huffs, rolling off of him. He spreads out on the bed beside Erwin, arms above his head. “But you can’t blame me if I fall asleep.”

 

Erwin chuckles, turning onto his side and pressing a kiss to Levi’s ribs. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

His kisses trail down, slower than Levi would like but satisfying all the same. Erwin takes a moment to dip his tongue into his bellybutton, earning him a swat on the head, before he encourages Levi’s thighs apart. His cock, rapidly hardening and laying against his stomach, is overlooked as Erwin spreads him open.

 

Levi closes his eyes. The first touch of Erwin’s tongue catches him off guard, and he arches away from it with a gasp. “Settle,” Erwin whispers, lips warm and wet against his skin.

 

He licks Levi open, urged on by the fingers now knotted in his hair and the groans of impatience above him. But he doesn’t relent, doesn’t change his pace. He works steadily until he can introduce one spit-slick finger, then two, and continues without pause as Levi tenses around his four fingers and comes, for the first time, across his own stomach and chest.

 

The second time, they lay on their sides, Erwin pressed tight against Levi’s back and buried deep within him as they grasp at the sheets and each other. Levi bites into his first to keep from crying out until Erwin removes his hand from his mouth, holding it tightly in his and coaxing the sounds out of him. “Those are mine,” He says, teeth scraping at Levi’s jaw. Erwin wraps his fingers around Levi’s throat, a gentle, persistent pressure. “Don’t keep them from me.”

 

With Erwin’s weight on him, his voice in his ear, his hand in his, Levi chokes down a sob when he reaches his peak.

 

The third time, Erwin is utterly selfish. He lays back against the pillows, but the relaxation in his posture does not detract from the ferocity in his gaze as he watches Levi, struggling to stay upright as he grinds down on his cock. He instructs him to go slower, faster, to lean forward, to sit back. Erwin guides his hips as he rocks against him, eyes sweeping over Levi’s body greedily. Erwin runs his hands over the scarred skin and tightly coiled muscle, from the heaving chest to the taut, trembling thighs. He watches where his cock enters him, where Levi has loosened enough to take another finger but keens at the sudden intrusion.

 

“Hurts,” He says through gritted teeth, to which Erwin replies by wrapping his hand around Levi’s reddened, flagging length.

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Erwin says, not at all sorry. “Just a bit more, my love. You’re almost there.”

 

Levi clenches around him. “Don’t call me that.”

 

“Why not? It’s true.” He insists.

 

“Don’t—”

 

“It’s true, Levi. It’s true.” Erwin strokes him firmly, quickly, bringing him to the very edge of sensitivity. It borders on painful and he can see it in Levi’s face, the way it contorts as he bucks upwards into Erwin’s hand. “My love, you’re doing so well.”

 

Levi arches his back and digs his nails into Erwin’s thighs. “Fucking shut up.” He comes again with a broken moan, falling forward and draping himself over Erwin’s chest. He rides it out, using the strength he has left to finish Erwin off. Levi hears his name whispered like a prayer, feels Erwin’s hands on his waist, feels both of their hearts racing.

 

It’s a few long, breathless moments before Erwin dutifully leaves the room to fetch damp washcloths. He wipes Levi down, offers him water, removes the soiled blankets and replaces them. Neither speak until they are both settled in bed again, cleaned up and blinking tiredly. The glaring red time on the alarm clock reads half past four.

 

“I meant what I said.” Erwin begins.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I meant it then and I mean it now.” He gathers Levi in his arms and allows a moment to pass before he ventures on. “Do you not feel the same?”

 

“Fuck you,” Levi reiterates, “If you think I don’t.”

 

They lay in silence again, their breaths hot on each other’s faces. Erwin speaks again. “I’m sorry. For that, for a lot of things.”

 

“You should be.” Levi grunts, but moves closer nonetheless. Erwin’s chin rests on the top of his head. “I don’t like… Not seeing you for weeks at a time.”

 

He sighs. “Yeah. It’s hard.”

 

“I don’t like when you feel like a stranger to me. I fucking hate that, actually.”

 

Erwin places a kiss to his forehead. “I know. God, I know.”

 

“You know I hate asking you for shit.” Levi says haltingly, voice hushed against Erwin’s chest.

 

“But…?”

 

The silence stretches out between them. Thinking Levi had fallen asleep, Erwin kisses his hair again and closes his eyes to join him. Soon after, in a soft voice, barely above a whisper, Levi mumbles against his skin. “Hanukkah starts Sunday. I want you to stay with me.”

 

“I will.” Erwin replies without a second thought.

 

“And then,” He pauses to take a deep breath. “I want to join you for Christmas.”

 

“You—” Erwin squeezes him tighter. “Yes. I’d love to have you over.”

 

Levi sniffs. “Good.”

 

“Good.” He agrees.

 

“You love me.” Levi states, though it feels like a question.

 

“I do.”

 

He swallows. “Good.”

 

Sunrise comes too quickly, but the new year looks promising.

**Author's Note:**

> hi and i hope you're having or going to have a really lovely holiday! i wanted to give you a little background info on this. i had the bare bones of an outline started ages ago, and it was actually originally inspired by/for imawarlock but i was never able to finish it. but when ess2k15 came along, i took some elements of what you specified that you wanted in a gift, and it really helped to give shape to this fic. because of your suggestions, i was able to figure out how to write and end this story! i'm so sorry it's a day (perhaps two, by the time you see this) late but i really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
